


Them Hips

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, M/M, Smut, Switching, Top Castiel, Top Dean, hipbone worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Written for the monthly challenge in  Destiel and Cockles 18+My prompt was "Cas has the most drool-worthy hip bones Dean has ever seen, and they've become a bit of a focal point for him."





	Them Hips

 

Dean couldn’t believe that he finally had Cas stretched out beneath him, naked and ready. He had imagined this so many times in his head, it almost didn’t seem real. But he reached out a hand and touched Cas. It was real. He was laid out like a buffet that only Dean could eat at. It boggled Dean’s mind that he had Cas, that Cas loved him as much as he loved Cas.

Dean wanted to worship every inch of this sexy man who had occupied so much of his mind. He peppered kissed all over Cas’ face, his throat , his shoulders… he sucked on each nipple until they were hard. He could hear how turned on Cas was and it just spurred him on.

He worked his mouth over Cas’ chest and belly. He got to Cas’ hard, leaking cock but then he saw _those hipbones_.

Dean had gotten glimpses of Cas’ hipbones before, but when he looked at them now, it was almost too much for him. On either side of Cas’ concave belly, they laid out like sharp swords, almost like Dean could cut himself on one if he wasn’t careful. He rocked back on his heels and ran each hand over them. They were even better when touched. Dean leaned over and ran his tongue along one and almost cried, it was so good. He licked and sucked on them until he felt drunk… just on Cas’ hipbones.

Cas lifted his head and watched Dean. “Are you going to get on with it or just play with my hips the entire time?”

Dean looked up and smiled. “Haven’t decided yet.”

When Dean finally slid inside Cas, it was like he was coming home. He had imagined this so many times but the actual act? It was like tasting steak for the first time when all you had eaten in your life was stale bread. He rocked in and out of Cas almost reverently. When Cas told him “harder,” He snapped out of it and began to thrust in earnest.

When he came, he almost blacked out. It was so intense… he  hoped it was just as good for Cas.

He gathered Cas in his arms after they had cleaned themselves up. “Was it good for you?” Cas turned his head and smiled that smile at Dean. “Dean it was amazing.”

 

Dean and Cas had been friends for over a year. But from the first moment he laid eyes on Cas, he’d loved him. Cas was from a very religious family, and had some qualms about his sexuality and coming out of the closet. Dean had set out to help him accept who he really was, and in the process, got Cas to date him.

He even went so far as to look up stuff about ‘courting’ online. He wanted to do it right, for once in his life. When Cas finally came out to his family, they promptly disowned him. All except for his older brother Gabriel, they shut him out completely. Dean was there to pick up the pieces and had a shoulder for Cas to cry  on.

Eventually, Dean and Cas became a couple. No surprise to anyone, they had seen it coming long before either of those two idiots did. They finally moved in together and Dean was so happy he cried. They were blissfully in love.

In fact, if there was one thing and one thing only that Cas would change, it was Dean’s preoccupation with his hips. Every night, Dean would suck and lick them, running his hands over them like he was touching a magnificent sculpture or something.

“Dean, they’re just my hips!”

Dean would look into Cas’ eyes, completely blissed out, saying. “But Cas, they’re so beautiful! I just can’t get enough of them…’

When Cas was standing in the kitchen, cooking or washing dishes, Dean would come up behind him and wrap his arms around Cas’ waist, but they would inevitably slide down inside his pants to feel those luscious hipbones.  

Cas got annoyed when Dean took too long with them before he got around to fucking Cas. Cas would huff, “Get on with it!” or “I’m waiting here..” but Dean would only laugh and go right back to licking them.

When they switched, Dean would hold on to Cas’ hips, rubbing his thumbs over those hipbones all the time Cas was thrusting in and out of him. He was fairly sure that rubbing Cas’ hipbones helped him cum untouched most of the time.

The times that Cas was on his hands and knees for Dean, Dean would push a lubed finger inside Cas, but he always kept one hand on a hipbone. But Dean’s all time favorite position was when Cas rode him. He could see all of Cas, watch his face as he fucked himself on Dean’s cock. Dean bent his knees and planted his feet on the bed, so he could thrust up into Cas.  And, he could feel those hipbones the entire time. 

Eventually, Cas got used to Dean’s addiction to his hipbones. He never understood it but he made peace with it. If he was to admit it to himself, it was sort of nice to have some part of your body be such a turn on to your partner. Cas even took to wearing sleep pants that were a size too big for him, just so they’d ride low and show off his hips to Dean. It always meant a fun night of sex.

 

When Dean got down on one knee to propose, Cas smiled down at him.

“Are you marrying me or my hips?”

Dean grinned back up at him.

“I’m hoping it’s a package deal.”

 


End file.
